Just a Kid
by Midnight's Shining Star
Summary: Another requested story for ilovemyboys :) Kisame/Itachi friendship this time. Itachi overuses his Sharingan and Kisame takes care of him. Oneshot thingy.


**A/N: Another requested story for ilovemyboys who wanted an Itachi/Kisame one :) I feel like I totally didn't put enough love in this...I just don't know how to write Kisame...I really don't...eheh...but it was fun to try!**

**It is entirely in Kisame's POV. Why? Cuz that's just how I wrote it, that's why . idk...tbh this was hard to write so just bear with me! .-.**

** Hope it's alright, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Just a Kid**_

* * *

_Thump_

The shinobi fell to the ground, dead. Kisame swung Samaheda over his shoulder and surveyed the battle scene with a large grin.

"That's the last of them. These shinobi are getting easier to defeat by the day!" he called out to his partner.

Itachi turned his attention to Kisame, blood red sharingan swirling in his eyes, but said nothing as usual. The Uchiha had just finished off his last opponent as well and now began walking towards his partner.

"Let's go" the raven said as he walked by Kisame.

Kisame heaved his sword and followed after his stoic partner, grin still plastered on his face.

They travelled on in silence. Itachi wasn't one for talking and Kisame didn't really feel the need to make any conversation. Occasionally, Kisame would make a remark about something or the other, but Itachi never responded with more than a nod or a one to two word phrase. It was simply the way things were.

The two Akatsuki were on their way back to the base from a relatively simple mission of retrieving some scrolls. They had made their way in and out easily enough and the ANBU that had been fool enough to follow them were easily dispatched. Kisame grinned as he thought of the ANBU's surprised reactions when they found out who the two Akatsuki really were. It was always fun to watch ANBU who had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Itachi suddenly stopped in front of him.

"We're being followed"

Kisame had to admit, the kid was good. He began to draw his sword but Itachi shook his head.

"I'll take care of it"

Kisame shrugged.

"Suit yourself"

He watched as Itachi disappeared behind him. He didn't mind it. It was how things were; he might have been older, but Itachi was more like the leader of their team. As long as they got the job done, he wasn't complaining. He probably had one of the better partnerships in Akatsuki. At least he and Itachi could be civil to each other, unlike the other pairs.

Itachi returned, standing calmly in front of Kisame.

"Ready?" the shark-nin asked, and Itachi nodded in response. Kisame took note of the way the Uchiha massaged his temples and he wondered whether the raven had been overusing his sharingan again. It happened sometimes, but the Uchiha was always too stubborn to admit that anything was wrong. But Kisame had been noticing this more and more frequently of late.

"Hey, Itachi-san, you alright? You should be more careful with those eyes of yours"

"I am completely fine" Itachi said in response, walking by Kisame to continue on their way back to Akatsuki.

Kisame simply shrugged. Well, if Itachi said that he wouldn't argue. Though he was beginning to wonder whether his partner was really as fine as he let on to be.

"If you say so"

They continued on their way for a bit. Kisame noticed his partner rubbing his forehead and eyes every now and then, and was becoming increasingly curious as to whether Itachi's overuse of the sharingan had caught up with him yet.

"Hey, maybe we should stop for a bit" Kisame commented lazily, after a while. Itachi nodded silently in agreement. Well, at least he wasn't arguing with Kisame.

They rested for a bit, and Kisame noticed that his partner seemed to be trying to hide some obvious discomfort. He frowned, but said nothing for the moment. Itachi wouldn't listen to him. Though he was beginning to get slightly worried. His partner really had been using the sharingan too much, and it was beginning to show.

Itachi got up, signaling that it was once again time to be on their way. Kisame followed. He would have to make sure to keep an eye on his partner. Itachi wouldn't admit it, but he was struggling. Kisame was hoping they could make it to the base soon, but he doubted it. They were still a couple days out.

Once again, they travelled in silence, the only sounds being that of the wind rustling the leaves or various woodland animals scampering about. Kisame glanced ahead at his partner who had a hand on his head.

"Ya know, maybe we should stop for the day…" Kisame suggested hesitantly. He wasn't sure how well this would go over with the raven.

"We still have good travel time left. We should not waste it."

"Yeah well…" Kisame began, scratching his neck while trying to think about the best way to say it, "you look like you could use some rest."

Best to be blunt with the Uchiha. Itachi would sense him trying to beat around the bush anyways. And that would not end well.

"I am fine"

"Are you sure?"

Itachi said nothing but Kisame got the feeling that, as far as the Uchiha was concerned, their conversation was over.

"Come on Itachi, no one will blame you. You can't expect to keep using your sharingan this way."

Itachi chose to ignore Kisame and said nothing. Kisame sighed. The kid could really be stubborn when he wanted to.

They continued on their way for a while yet. Kisame was growing increasingly worried for his partner, but Itachi didn't show any signs of letting him help.

Eventually, Itachi stopped, leaning up against a tree for support with one hand pressed to his head. Kisame stopped right behind the Uchiha.

"You sure you're alright?" he questioned his partner once more. Itachi simply waved him away; a gesture meant to say that he was fine and did not need any help whatsoever. However, the next moment was a surprise to Kisame, as Itachi keeled over in front of him. Ninja reflexes quickly coming into play, he caught his partner and looked down to find the Uchiha was unconscious. He shook his head as he lifted the raven up. If only Itachi had let him help in the first place…

Well, now was no time to mull over things that should have been. He started off carrying his partner. He needed to find some shelter.

Hours later, Kisame waited, almost nervously, for his partner to wake up. He wasn't quite sure how Itachi would react to the situation and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He sensed his partner stirring and he glanced towards the Uchiha as Itachi slowly opened his eyes. Itachi sat up almost immediately, but held onto his head. He was still only human, after all.

"Hey, you should be more careful" Kisame called out.

Itachi's face quirked into a slight frown. Kisame thought that the Uchiha must not have been pleased with the matter, but what could he do?

"I was too careless"

"Naw, don't be too hard on yourself. Happens to the best of us" Kisame offered his partner a toothy grin. "Just next time at least admit when you need help."

Kisame wasn't sure how his last statement would go over, but apparently Itachi accepted it as he said nothing and simply nodded.

"Good, now just get some rest. We still have a day's worth of travel ahead of us"

Itachi nodded once more and obliged.

_Well, he may be the leader of our team, but he's still a kid._

* * *

**Owari!**

**Review or face the wrath of Itachi's Tsukuyomi! BWAHAHAHAH! *coughhackcough***

**~Ja ne x3**


End file.
